Hey TenTen
by Lazy Tobi
Summary: Songfic from the song 'Hey Juliet' by LMNT, AU. NejiTen with other couples mentioned or poked at.


**Disclaimer**: I do not have ownership over the song (Hey Juliet by LMNT) or the Naruto cast. If I did, Team 7 would _not_ be the center of attention – Team Gai would be. :D  
**Warning**: Neji probably (so is) a bit (a lot) OOC. xD I've got a corny way of putting it – he's drunk on love! –fails miserably-

"Hey I've been watching you

Every little thing you do

Every time I see you pass

In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast"

An eruption of giggles at the class doorway made the boy look up, his long milk chocolate brown locks falling to frame his face. A smirk flew to his pale lips when he saw the girl walk in, warm brown eyes on the screen of her cell phone. She was a popular loser, if that makes any sense. Everyone knew her name and face, while she knew theirs. She was the best aim in the whole district – not to mention all of Japan, too. She'd proved it in the summer at an archery competition in Japan when she won first place. Neji knew she was going to the USA competition this coming summer. How? Well… let's just say he watches her too much and listens to her conversations at school too much. Neji chuckled softly, pulling his cell from his jeans pocket and typing up a text. He sent it, laughing in his mind while he waited for _his _girl to read his text. Her phone beeped, and she looked at the text. She turned to face him, flicking him off. That caused a grin to split across Neji's pale face, making him even more handsome than usual. He remembered the text he sent…

'_Hey, I lost my teddy bear. Mind replacing it?'_

"I've tried to page you twice

But I see you roll your eyes

Wish I could make it real

But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal

'Cause I know you really want me"

He sent her another text (_Mind giving me an answer?_) before the bell rang, causing TenTen to roll her eyes at him. That was yet another blow to his ego, yet it made Neji want to tease her more. He knew she had a crush on him since their first year in Junior High. Though she might not say it, his cousin sure as hell hinted at it. She pestered him day and night, hinting, taunting… stupid Hinata. Yes, that shy girl was a devil in an angel's wings.

"I hear your friends talk about me

So why you trying to do without me

When you got me

Where you want me"

Temari looked at him, then TenTen, the mouthed 'Call her' at lunch. Neji rolled his snowy eyes at the blond. He knew the game she was playing – it wasn't hard to get, no. It was the… TenTen game. Yeah… he'll stick with that. She wanted him to beg, and Neji was not a begging person. Never ever would you catch his proud ass begging someone – much less a _girl_. Well, she was _his_, but… still, he was not going to beg.

"(Hey Juliet)

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet"

"Oi, Neji, when you gonna ask TenTen out in some way _other_ than those corny lines you look on the Internet? Really, sometimes I think you're just messing… trying to be a player…" Naruto said, after school. He swung his tennis racquet, making the ball sail over to Neji.

"Hn." Neji grunted, hitting the ball back with greater speed than Naruto had. He was just messing with the corny lines. Was Naruto really that stupid to think Neji was serious about them?

"Come on, tell me!" The blond yelled, catching up with the ball and hitting it back.

"No. You are not close to me in any way, so it's not your business. I have a choice of telling you or not, and I chose not to. Deal with it, dobe." Neji said, hitting the ball back faster than before. Naruto didn't catch up to it that time.

"Girl you got me on my knees

Beggin' please, baby please

Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying

Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way"

"Hey people at Hokage Gakuen, this is Uchiha, Sasuke – the announcer for today. Since it's February, and Tsunade is all into the Valentine's shi – stuff, I mean stuff, _I_ have to read the list of people saying stuff… _again_. Uh… Uzumaki, Naruto is asking Haruno, Sakura out again – I'd say give it up, dobe. She'll never say yes, although Hyuuga, Hinata would say she'd love to go out with you. Sorry, Hinata-chan, just had to give him a push in the right direction. Rock, Lee is asking Haruno, Sakura out, too… uh… Nara, Shikamaru says 'Leave me alone, troublesome girls'… Yamanaka, Ino and Inuzaka, Kiba are saying they're available… and, TenTen, this is a message from a Hyuuga, Neji… 'Will you give me an answer already, girl? You won't reply… you're driving me crazy.' I think… yeah, that's all for today. Bye." Sasuke's monotone voice came over the loudspeaker the next day, and laughter erupted from classroom to classroom. It was the 10th time Naruto and Sakura had asked Sakura out. She'd said no to both all ten times, though she seemed to be giving into Lee's radiant smiles and warm hugs. No one was surprised someone finally told Naruto about Hinata's immensely huge crush on him, but… Neji admitting he was going crazy? That was worth a laugh, just like Sasuke's constant complaining about announcing those things on the loudspeakers.

"Too far to turn around

So I'm gonna stand my ground

Gimme just a little bit of hope

With a smile or a glance, gimmie one more chance"

Lee whistled, looking from Neji to TenTen in the classroom. Sasuke had just ended the announcements. TenTen looked over her shoulder at Neji, who was chuckling.

"You know you want this, TenTen" He called to the front of class, grabbing the collar of his uniform and jerking it forward before letting it go. She giggled, rolling her eyes and looking back at the chalkboard.

"Settle down, class, settle down youthfully! I know our youthful love messages are important, but now our oh so youthful learning skills must be turned on!" Gai yelled form the front of the class.

"YOSH!" Lee yelled, pumping his fist in the air, his "youthful learning skills" turned on.

" 'Cause I know you really want me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why you tryin' to do without me

When you got me

Where you want me"

At lunch, TenTen watched Hinata curiously. She'd been all shaky and red every time TenTen had seen her.

"Hey, Hina-chan, what's up?" She asked when the girl sat down across from her.

"N-Na-Nar-Narut-to a-a-asked _m-me_, o-of all p-p-people, to-to dat-date _hi-him_!" The brunette squeaked when Temari sat down next to TenTen.

"That's awesome, Hina-chan!" Both the older girls congratulated her, giving Hinata a bit more confidence.

"S-so… what a-about Ne-Neji-niis-san…?" Hinata asked coyly, looking at TenTen. "I kn-know you l-like him…"

"Eh? That ass? No way! I have better taste than that…" TenTen mumbled, though her slightly pink face told a different story.

"Then just say no. Women…" TenTen turned to look at Neji standing behind her with his bentoo box. He was smirking arrogantly because he'd caught TenTen say it herself that, yes, she liked him.

"Go away, Hyuuga!" TenTen said, shoving a chuckling Neji away, her face reddening by the second.

"Hey Juliet

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away"

"Nice announcement, crazy-head!" Naruto yelled, laughing merrily at Neji on the tennis court. Neji said nothing to the blond, angry with him for two reasons. One: He wouldn't leave Neji alone, and, two: He asked Hinata out (as much as he hated them, he couldn't help but feel over-protective of her and Hanabi). Lee came running zealously to the courts, grinning form ear to ear and yelling about how his youthful cherry blossom was going to date him.

"I'm going to youthfully run away with her after youthful college!" Lee yelled to Naruto who, though he seemed a bit down, congratulated him. '_Run away, eh…? Maybe I'll kidnap TenTen one day, then… or maybe by then she'd willingly run away with me…_' Neji though, smirking, as he sat on the bench.

"I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet"

Neji left the boy's courts and jogged over to the girls at the end of practice, watching TenTen. She had stolen Naruto's shorts again, he noted, seeing her in white shorts that read 'Uzumaki, Naruto' on the bottom instead of a skirt that read 'TenTen'.

"TenTen, looks like someone is here to see you. Go over to him, Anko won't tell you off, practice just ended, anyways…" Ino, the girl's manager, said, pointing at Neji. TenTen rolled her eyed, jogging over to the fence.

"What, Neji?" She asked exasperatedly.

"It's not Hyuuga, now it's Neji?" Neji asked, causing her to glare. "Fine, fine. I just wanted to say I'm open anytime… day _and_ night."

TenTen opened her mouth, flushing darkly. "Pervert! Nasty, _nasty_ perv!" She crowed, trying to hit him though the fence. Neji just smirked, jogging away with the kind of 'I'm gonna lose my cool and laugh my ass off' look.

"I know you really want me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why you tryin' to do without me

When you got me

Where you want me"

"Yo, it's Inuzaka, Kiba for the announcements today! No more unenthused Uchiha! So, today we have a message from Uzumaki, Naruto, 'Sorry girls, but I'm taken. Her name's Hyuuga, Hinata'. Oi, Hinata, when you're done with him, me and you should hook up sometime! Haha! Haruno, Sakura also has a message… 'Naruto, I'm with Lee, so stop asking me out. Ask Hinata out – just not me!' You're a bit late, Sakura! Heh… I've got the same message from Nara, Shikamaru and Uchiha, Sasuke – girls, they want you to leave them alone. Shikamaru say's he's with the troublesome Subaku girl, and Sasuke says he's… whoa, man, I didn't know you were gay! Never mind, Hinata, I'm asking Uchiha, Sasuke – go out with me! Yamanaka, Ino, Sai is asking you out since you're free… darn… why are all the bi guys going out with girls? Anyways, TenTen has a message for the smexy Hyuuga, Neji – dude… come on… you gotta be bi… if Sasuke doesn't wanna date me, please date me? Well, anyways, TenTen's message is 'Pervert'. Hahaha! Well, that's it, folks, for today!" Kiba's overly enthusiastic voice blared from the speakers on February 11th. There was even more laughter than the day before and some shocked fan-girl-ish screams.

"Sasuke is gay, Kiba is a play-bi-boy, and TenTen called Neji a pervert… what a weird announcement…" Lee said, staring at Neji, then TenTen. Neji looked horrified, snowy white eyes on the speaker.

"Oi, go out with Kiba instead, Neji!" TenTen laughed when she say Neji's expression. Gai seemed a bit too stunned to try and settle them down.

"You don't have to say forever

For us to hang together

So hear me when I say

Hey Juliet"

At lunch Neji avoided Kiba at all costs – he didn't want the dog-boy to ask him out or do anything to him. He couldn't avoid him at tennis practice, so he hoped Sasuke would reply to Kiba before then with a yes. His eye twitched when he saw Sasuke and Kiba holding hands, being watched by a ton of blushing and giggling fan girls. How they found gay boys so cute he'd never know…

"Hey, TenTen." He said, walking over to her. The girl looked up, tongue sticking out at him. "Childishly cute as always. Anyways, give me a damn answer, not a fucking 'pervert' again. It's a _joke_, woman. Honestly, do you think I'd get laid with a girl before I got a good job and knew she's the one?" He said, frowning.

"Fine, Neji, gods. Just to get you off my case… And, yeah, I did think you're the type of boy who would get laid with any random club girl…" She mumbled the last part, laughing sheepishly. Neji smirked, sitting next to her.

"So… 'Fine, Neji, gods' means forever, right? 'Cause I'm pretty sure a god lasts forever…" TenTen groaned, shoving him and almost regretting finally saying yes. On the inside, though, she was also happy. Happy she'd finally said yes to Neji, happy that he teased her.

"Hey Juliet

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away"

"Hey, TenTen…" The said girl turned to face the taller boy smirking at her. She loved to hate that cocky smirk, and hated to love it. "Wanna go for a run…?" Neji asked, handing in his tennis shorts pockets. Tennis practice for both the boys and girls had just ended.

"Ano…" TenTen mumbled, watching from behind the fence. "Maybe another time we can run? I don't feel like running right now…" She looked down at her skirt (she hadn't managed to be early for practice to steal Naruto's second pair of shorts).

His smirk grew more arrogant and cocky because he enjoyed the leg her skirt revealed the shorts did not. She flushed, slapping the fence to make his eyes jump back up to her face. "A walk, then?" He pressed, head tilted ever so slightly to the left. She couldn't resist the cuteness.

"Alright, a walk it is, Neji-teme." TenTen said, laughing at the sour expression he gave her.

"Teme? Come on, there has to be something better…"

"Nope! Neji-teme suits you just fine! Unless Neji-perv is okay…"

"No, teme's fine."

TenTen laughed, making Neji smile faintly.

"I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet"

"Kiba was fired, so I'm taking his place today, February the 13th. Hurry up, dickless pantywaists with out a girl – or boy – tomorrow's Valentine's. I'm Announcer Sai. Today we have a message from Kiba …" Sai's voice paused as he chuckled," _Uchiha _…'Me and Saucy-chan hooked up, so stay away fan girls!' Yamanaka, Ino says she's taken by yours truly and to keep your hands away from her hot bod. I swear that's the message… I quote, 'From: Yamanaka, Ino. To: The fan boys. I'm hooked up with Sai-kun now, so, fan boys, keep your hands of my hot bod. Thank you!' Let's see… Akamichi, Choji says he's open… Aburame, Shino says the same… Hyuuga, Neji says, 'Kiba, keep your filthy hands of me. I'm _not_ bi or gay, but I am taken. I'll be your Romeo, Juliet, if you'll let me'. Neji-san, I've got a question, is your Juliet TenTen-san? Well, that's all for today… bye…" Sai ended the announcements. Once again, laughter rang through Hokage Gakuen at the messages.

"Neji's a Romeo? He even reads Shakespeare?" Gai muttered to himself, looking wide-eyed at the prodigy who was flunking English because he refused to read or do his work on reading Old English things, saying he was Japanese and didn't want to learn about the stupid English. He looked at a fiercely blushing TenTen and knew Sai's assumption was true.

"Hey Juliet

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet"

"Hey, TenTen-baka." She didn't see who had said her name, for the person had her lips. She knew who it was by his evil (deep) voice, though.

"N-Neji-teme…" She murmured, when he leaned away, sitting next to her. Temari and Hinata looked at each other and giggled uncontrollably. When Naruto came over and copied what Neji did to TenTen on Hinata, the girl nearly fainted. Shikamaru lazily shuffled over to sit next to Temari, though he refused to kiss her in public – much less in the school cafeteria.

"I'll be your Romeo, if you be my Juliet. I meant it two days ago, when I said you were driving me crazy with out an answer, too… Run with me today, would you? This is driving me crazy now…" Neji murmured in her ear, causing her to blush deeper.

"H-hai, I'll run with you today, Romeo." TenTen said, laughing when she called him an Old English name. He smiled a true blue smile, which caused her to melt on the inside.

"You should smile more often, Neji-teme." She said, which made the smile slip off his face. Maybe, someday, if they ran away… he'd learn to smile.

**A/N:** _Done listening to –le gasp- Hey Juliet by LMNT._

_Word is a bitch. . I either have everything centered, or nothing centered. Then on FF it went all crazy, so everything had to be to the left. My mom fucked it (word) up two years ago to do that, and now she can't change it back… so, yeah._

Moving on, I wanna know if you liked it. That means review (please?). :3 I know Neji's way OOC, but… Shino wouldn't do it, Kiba doesn't really sit long with a girl with me, Sasuke is gay and I hate him and SasuSaku (flame me for this, I don't give a shit. I can care less if you think SasuSaku is the holiest thing on earth, I think it's over-rated and stupid – just like Twilight. I see flames in my future for this… DX ), Choji doesn't sit with a girl with me, Shika is too lazy and would find this all too troublesome, Gaara needs to learn more about love before he'd do this for Sakura, Lee is far too predictable – just like Naruto (I hate NaruSaku, too, and he'd obviously only do it for Sakura.), and Sai would fuck it all up. Who's left? Neji dearest! Besides, I'm far too obsessed with NejiTen not to make it NejiTen… XD

For the KibaSasu and Sai being bi thing – gomen. I honestly think Sai is bi (haha, that rhymes), though… he and Lee make a cute couple, too. X3 I guess I put KibaSasu in here is maybe I like it? I don't know – it randomly popped into my head and I went along with it. o.o'' Kiba is too much of a playboy not to be bi, just like Ino… though I don't like yuri. Bleh. Yaoi is cute (with the exceptions of the manga yaoi pairs I hold in contempt), though.

Arigato for reading, and please, please, please review my overly corny and OOC-Neji fanfic? –puppy dog eyes-


End file.
